


The Talk

by kazorashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone swears a lot, F/M, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Humor, It's Sex Talk, Pervert Gokudera Hayato, kind of romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazorashi/pseuds/kazorashi
Summary: Gokudera happens to overhear a conversation Haru is having with her friend. Let's just say, it's definitely not the kind of talk he was expecting.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. (But if I did...)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of adult themes, mainly about sex. OOC and OC's.

He see's her in Namimori's huge mall, talking with a friend in the food court. She's dressed prettily enough for his standards, decked out in a little emerald green dress that reaches her knees. There's a white flower design stitched onto the bottom as it flares out and her short, black hair has a little braid on the side. Covering her upper body is a white cardigan that reaches her waist and on her rather small feet are wedged heels, to give her a taller-than-I-actually-am kind of look.

Hayato shares a smirk with Ryohei and Takeshi as they gather their food and sneak a closer to Haru. All dressed in casual clothes, the three teens all have the same idea. 

To sit by her and surprise her, hopefully giving her a little scare.

Haru always had the best reactions. And if you happen to be wondering why those three are at the mall together this time, they simultaneously decided to ditch Tsuna with Kyoko earlier. It was an unspoken agreement kind of thing.

Thankfully, the three Guardians mange to find a booth that's directly behind Haru. What was even better is that she remained completely oblivious to their presence. The 17 year old girl has made no sign or indication that she has seen them and is speaking with her friend animatedly. Hayato sits the closest, his back facing hers while Ryohei and Takeshi are on the other side. Together, they all can hear Haru very clearly. Hayato takes a fry into his mouth, eavesdropping closely into Haru's conversation.

The Midori High School student sighs exasperatedly. "I can't with him anymore." She whines while taking a sip from her soda. Haru's friend across from her is a beautiful Japanese student who Hayato's met several times before. Her name is Risa, another Midori High School student. Half of her long, pink hair is clipped into a bun, her straight bangs help bring out her cerulean eyes. Risa is dressed in white Capri's and a simple striped shirt. She giggles as Haru's personal grief.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, right?"

_'Who's she talking about?'_ Hayato thinks for a moment, a frown adorning his face. As far as he knows, Haru's doesn't have a boyfriend. Nor is she seeing anyone. Everyone in the Vongola would know if she did. His questioning green eyes spare Takeshi and Ryohei a glance before he takes another fry. The look on their faces tell him that they don't know who Haru is talking about either. _'Stupid woman, keeping secrets now?'_ Thinks Hayato with a scowl.

"No, it's really bad." Haru's voice disrupts Hayato from his thoughts. His ears twitch involuntarily at that. "Like..." She pauses but anyone passing by can hear the frustration and slight annoyance. "Like... Ryu-chan just isn't a good lover."

The Guardians choke on their food at the same time. Takeshi has to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud and calling Haru's name. He looks so surprised compared to the other two. Ryohei looks more uncomfortable than the rest. Haru is like a little sister to him so this is _definitely_ not something he wants to hear. Meanwhile, Hayato looks shocked and just slightly pissed off. He crosses his arms over his chest and glowers to himself, intent to keep eavesdropping.

"He's sweet sometimes but it's just so _boring_. He's not someone I can see myself with anymore." The young lady takes a bite from her burger, her chews fast and impatient. "I'm telling you right now Risa, he's not the one for me."

_'Obviously.'_ Hayato can't help but think with a little bit of smugness. The Storm Guardian doesn't know why, but knowing that Haru is with someone is really grating on his last nerve. It makes him sick to his stomach that there was someone she considered special enough to date. And even worse, in secret (if not telling Tsuna and the Guardians was considered a secret). Hayato feels a little pleased that Haru seems to be on the verge of breaking up with this _Ryu-chan_. He scoffs at the name in his head.

"I thought you two were cute together though." Insists Risa, much to Hayato's annoyance.

Haru gives out a strained laugh. "Yeah, I thought so too." It's quiet for a moment before she leans in and begins to speak in a low whisper. The three Guardians can't help but to lean in as well, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible. "Do you want to know the real reason why I'm breaking up with Ryu-cha?" She questions mischievously. 

_'Yeah, I do.'_ Hayato, Ryohei, and Takeshi think for different reasons. One it out of spite, the other from protectiveness, and lastly as a good friend who doesn't mind a little hot gossip.

A smile plays on Risa's lips. "Why Haru?"

Said young lady shares a smile with her close friend. "The sex isn't that great." Haru doesn't bother to whisper this. It almost seems like she has no problem saying it out loud. It's almost _too_ loud. Hayato is sure everyone in the food court heard it. Three things happen at once behind the oblivious Vongola member.

Firstly, Takeshi leans all the way back in his seat, his face flaring hot. He struggles to take a sip out of his soda, his lips shaking. The swordsman's throat feels suddenly parches and he can't help but to looks away from everyone. _'I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that.'_ He chants like a mantra. _' **Kami** , I didn't hear that.'_

Meanwhile, Ryohei has a whole different approach about this new set of unwanted information. His face is pale, almost blue. It looks like his soul is leaving his body, his poor mind unable to process the words Haru had said. Gibberish seems to leave his lips, not that he's aware of it. His thoughts are too busy denying Haru's confession.

It's Hayato who's face flushes with anger and slight resentment. _' **WHAT?!** ' _The words almost fly out of his lips as he slams his hand on the table. The action almost makes it seem like the entire room is shaking. Hayato's anger is palpable, the air around him darkening. Green eyes are more than envious as he envisions someone else touching Haru, taking her over and over again. He's torn between wanting to throw up and finding this _Ryu-chan_ , giving him a good beating. _'Does this guy think that just anyone can have my stupid woman?!'_ He's so angry, he doesn't even realize his thought process.

Haru's voice catches the attention of the three once more. Beyond eager to find out, they listen closely, catching every word she says, every breath she takes. "Ryu-chan is sweet when we make love, but... I want more. I think I've only cummed ten times." Each words seems louder than the last. Takeshi can't help but cough, his fist slamming into his chest to calm down. Ryohei thinks he's going to die soon and Hayato sucks in a sharp breath.

Risa frowns and scrunches her nose. "That's it? Out of all the times you guys have done it?" Invisible arrows shoot towards Ryohei's heart. Takeshi thinks it's finally possible to choke on air while Hayato growls dangerously low. "That's an atrocity. How many times have you guys had sex now?" Her question is asked with innocence that shouldn't be there. "Like, twenty? Right?"

_'Why does she know this?!'_ Takeshi can't help but think, the blood pulsing loudly in his ears.

"I lost count after thirty." It's Haru with a knife to Hayato's chest. The poor Storm Guardian can't take the fact that Haru, that stupid fucking (literally) woman, has been taken over thirty times. By a different man no less! He sincerely begins to feel legit sick but his fury just grows. Risa shows her displeasure at this as well, her entire face now scrunching together in an unsightly manner.

"That's awful!" Her words are comforting, but not to the three boys in the back. It's the next sentence Risa says that is the icing on the cake of the Guardians new discovery concerning Haru. "I didn't think Ryu- **sensei** was so bad in bed." She shrugs and slurps at her coke.

"SENSE—?!" Ryohei stands and begins to shout but Takeshi is quick to cover the Sun Guardian's surprise. He shushes his senpai, not wanting their presence to be revealed. As he does this, Hayato's eyes widen with disbelief. He can suddenly see why Haru hasn't told any one of them yet of her... Lover. It's no surprise as to why she kept that Ryu-damn-him-to-Hell-and-stay-there-chan a secret. Despite knowing this, Hayato is hurt.

And really pissed off.

Anger increases in his vicinity. Despite his growing rage, Haru continues her conversation with Risa. She's still unaware of the suffocating atmosphere, blind to nearby people who seem to skip their general area of the food court. "I know, right?!" She sighs. "One of those times wasn't even with him."

Risa's jaw drops open, as with the Guardians who mirror the action. "Shut up!" She reaches over to slap Haru on the arm. "You mean that you and Ken-chan really did it?!" Shouts the pink haired teen.

Haru hisses at the loud tone. "Quiet Risa! _Anyone_ can be listening!"

_'You have no idea.'_ Thinks the three Vongola members.

"But yeah. Ken-chan." Haru sighs, almost dreamily. As if remembering the night she shared with her precious _Ken-chan_. "I won't lie Risa, he's so good. That thing he does with his hips is insane." Risa shares in Haru's bliss, her face also wearing an on-cloud-nine look.

"I knooooow." They giggle softly. "He's like a dream. Every time since just hasn't been the same." Comments Risa.

"I knooooow." Gushes Haru.

As they fangirl over their sex-lives, Hayato-still furious-is at a loss for words. He had no _idea_ that Haru was so sexually active. Nothing about her personality or character gave it away. In fact, it was quite the opposite of the Haru he knew. Ryohei shares in these same feelings because the big brute begins to tear up.

"H-Haruuu-chaaaannnn..." Whimpers the white haired eighteen year old. His large forehead slams onto the table, barely missing the BBQ sauce. "Wwwhhhyyy?" He feels destroyed from the inside, knowing his cute sister isn't so innocent. The overwhelming feelings of shock almost does him in. Takeshi clears his throat and places a comforting hand on his shoulder while Hayato glowers heavily their way, though not at them. He's too busy listening to Haru to really care about the other two.

"It's too bad you and Ryu-sensei aren't going to work out. We were all rooting for you guys." Says Risa with a sorrowful look. Ryohei cries just a little louder at the word 'sensei' and Hayato makes a face when she mentions 'we.'

_'Who the fuck is 'we'?! Her school peers?!'_ He grumbles and places his head in his hand, food and prank long forgotten. _'Lovesick little perverts.'_ He scoffs at the thought.

"How bad is Ryu-sensei in bed? If you don't mind me asking." Asks Risa with a casual tone.

"It's... Not great." Haru speaks honestly with a shake of her head. "Like, he's slow and patient and sweet but I... I want it rough too, you know?" Her confession makes three certain faces blush a pretty pink. "I don't want to make love all the time. Sometimes I want him to just grab me and take me hard."

"Ohhh myyy goooossshh..." Takeshi whispers, red-faced, trembling at the fierceness his friend is speaking with.

She continues, unaware of the pain she is giving Tsuna's Guardians. "Be rough with me, be mad at me. I don't want sweet, cute sex all the time. I've told Ryu-chan this over and over again too. It's not getting through his head. Sometimes, I want to be tied up to the board while he rams inside of me. Or maybe even blindfolded so my senses can be heightened during sex. I want cosplay sex! I want more than just toe-curling, hand grabbing, sweet kissing sex." Haru slams a fist onto the table, startling the boys behind her. "Sometimes... Sometimes I don't even want _sex_. Just fuck me, dammit!"

Hayato coughs out loud and nearly chokes on air. Takeshi looks like he's about to faint and Ryohei looks like he's already fainted. _'Just let me die.'_ Thinks the boxer, weeping on the inside.

"Wooow." Risa whistles, impressed with her friend's vigor confession. "You're very hard to please." She teases. Haru throws a fry at Risa, making her giggle. "But okay, I get it. Is there someone else you're thinking about being with?" Hayato leans in especially close at this, curious at Haru's response. If he were being honest, he's secretly hoping it might be him. He doesn't know why, he just wants it to be him.

"You mean relationship-wise? No, no one at the moment." Answers Haru with a little hum. "There's no one I want to pursue right now but there is someone I want to do it with. Kind of." She emphasizes on her last words. Hayato turns his head to see that her ears are pink. "We've been close and so it's been toying on my mind."

"Who is it?" Risa asks, eager to know who.

"A-Ahmm... You've seen my friends from Namimori High, right?" Risa nods. The silver haired boy turns his upper body to actually look at Haru as she speaks. "He's good looking and he's always helping me out. He's my age too." Hope rises within his chest.

_'She's talking about me.'_ Hayato realizes. A tiny smile makes its way onto his thin lips, very pleased by this. 

"It's umm..." Haru giggles. "The tall one, Yamamoto-san."

Immediately, the Italian descendent turns and glares at his 'best friend.' Takeshi, unfortunately, heard Haru loud and clear. He was slouching but shrinks back even more under Hayato's dead-like stare and when he looks down, Ryohei is suddenly alive and sharing the same, dark look as Hayato. A blush covers his face and he is soon waving a hand. "I'm not..." He begins to whisper, his heart racing out of the blue. "I'm not going to." These words do not assure the other two sitting at the table.

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you!" Hayato promises under a hot, angry, and low breath.

"Piece of shit Rain Guardian..." Mumbles Ryohei, his fists tightening on the table. Takeshi looks at the two, feeling completely helpless (as he is). He then peeks over at Haru, desperate for her to just **stop** talking about him.

"I mean, he's lean and pretty cute, right? I wouldn't mind trying him for a bit." Explains Haru with a proud nod. Takeshi sees Risa agree whole heartedly and his heart thumps loudly. It's like they were talking about a piece of meat. _His_ piece of meat. If possible, his blush grows.

"You're right." Risa grins. "I want to tap that at least once too."

_'OH MY KAMI.'_ Having heard enough of this, Takeshi spares Hayato one more look. He gulps under the death it promises to bring him. "Let's just go." He says, pulling the two with him and quickly leaving the mall. Takeshi runs with his tail between his legs, all the while ignoring Hayato and Ryohei's verbal abuse.

Once they make it outside, Takeshi lets go and hides his face in his hands. He can feel all the hate from the other boys' stares.

"I hate you." Hayato scowls, folding his arms.

"Seconded." Ryohei back up. The tall, baseball fanatic groans in despair at his friends somewhat childish antics. Ryohei just glares in return and warns him in a deep voice. "Don't come close to Haru, I'll fight you personally."

"S-Senpai?" Takeshi gapes in disbelief. Soon, he's under a tirade of angry words. Poor Takeshi has no idea what to do and just ends up taking it. All the meanwhile, trying to appease his friends that he has no plan whosoever to 'have' Haru.

_"No, I'm not going to ram her!" "Can we not talk about this and forget today ever happened?" "Why are you guys even mad at me?! Haru is the one who said it!" "Oh for kami's sake... I'm not having sex with her!"_

_"You little shit! I always knew you'd betray me! But to betray me like this? I trusted you!" "I'm going to kill you right fucking now." "If you so much as **look** at my stupid woman, I'm killing you!" "I can't believe she picked you over me." "...Fuck you!" _

_"Don't get close to Haru or you'll catch these hands to the extreme." "I don't care, all men are wolves and you know it!" "Waaaeee Haru!?" "I'm going to kill her lovers. Beat them to a bloody pulp." "My baby sisterrrr! Waaaah!"  
_

All of their chaos continued to ensue for a good portion of the day. All because they happened to overhear a conversation Haru was having with her friend, completely unaware of them.

Or so they think.

Haru and Risa are in tears, laughing so hard that they nearly fall out of the booth. In secret, they high five each other and can barely contain a steady breath. It's Haru who comes to her senses first. "O-Oh my gosh. Did you see Gokudera-san's face?!" She rolls her head back and laughs heartily. "It hurts to breathe, he looked so mad! Ahahaha!" Just like that, Haru falls victim to a fistful of giggles.

Risa wipes a tear from her face. "That was so awesome!" She laughs while trying to calm down. Once the two elite students are at a place where they can talk properly, they simultaneously sigh with mischievous joy. "You're right. They really did come sit by you."

"I told you they would! They thought I didn't see them, hmph." The raven haired teen snorts. "Gokudera-san and the other have taken a liking to teasing and pranking me these days. This ought to have them stay away for a few days." Smirking, she joins Risa in another high five.

"Glad I could help. We're really good at making them uncomfortable." Giggling, Risa sips at her coke before placing it down neatly on the table. Locking her fingers together, she places her chin on them and smiles. "But I am curious." She says, catching Haru's attention. "Out of those three, who would you _really_ pick to have sex with?"

Haru doesn't hesitate to reply. "Gokudera-san, of course. Not that he has any interest in me or anything." She snickers at that. _'That would never happen.'_ "But anyways, Ryohei-nii is a brother to me and Yamamoto-san... Well," she gives Risa a little look that says she is keeping something a secret, "I'm not his type." Haru laughs at her friend's pout.

"You're not telling me something, aren't you?" The only reply she gets from Haru is a shrug of her shoulders. "Fine, be that way." Risa takes a small bite from her burger. "So," she continues after swallowing, "what are you going to do now that they'll leave you alone for a bit?"

Haru shrugs her shoulders again as she taps her pretty nails on the table's surface. A smile is on her face now, something soft and pure. "I don't know. Maybe Gokudera-san will surprise me and ask me out." She jokes, not at all serious.

* * *

_Several days later_

True to Haru's word, the boys did stay away. Every time Ryohei saw her enter the room, she could have sworn he would begin to tear up before excusing himself from her presence. It was that or he would just burst into tears and run in the opposite direction. Sometimes, there's a faint _"Why Haru?!"_ in the air when he leaves but said female is never 100% sure. Takeshi, on the other hand, keeps to himself. He can barely manage a "hello" to her before sighing quietly and walking away. He's always a good distance away from her and when Haru is able to get close, Takeshi conspicuously moves away and avoids her all together. It's a riot, really.

But when you read the word, _boys_ , earlier, it really meant just those two.

Hayato is on a whole different spectrum. He stood close to Haru, always (rather rudely) offering to walk her home, he even picks her up from school. Not that any of it helps, he's still as mean to her as ever. Haru notices quickly though that when he sees her talking with another boy, he's always glaring. Not the "shoot him with a dark look" glare but the "teeth grinding, low grumbling, killer eyes" kind. Even now as he walks by her side to Tsuna's place. Every male alive nearby somehow finds a way to clear out of their path.

Haru frowns and stops in her tracks. Having had enough of his attitude, she narrows her eyes dangerously low to him. Hayato stands before her, facing her but not looking at her. It irritates Haru. "Gokudera-san, is there anything you want to say to me?" Her question is a trap, he knows it is. There is no safe answer that will give him an upper hand in this sudden conversation.

"No." Grumbles the mafioso. 

"So you _do_ have something today." She persists.

"I just said that I didn't!"

"Oh, come off it! I can tell that something is bothering you. You've been bothering _me_ all week!" 

"I don't want to say it, stupid Haru!"

"So there _is_ something you want to say! I _knew_ it!"

Hayato curses himself for easily falling into her trap. Now looking at the small girl (honestly, he wondered how he didn't notice their sudden height difference earlier), the younger teen blows a raspberry and mumbles under his breath. Haru catches words like "talking" and "sex" and she can't believe it. That is all she needs to hear to realize that... "You're bitter because of that?" Haru gasps, flabbergasted and just slightly confused.

Against his will, Hayato's face turns scarlet. He shoots Haru a somewhat flustered and angry look. "I mean! You... You..." He begins to say. However, under Haru's disapproving state, he loses most of his confidence. "I happened to overhear and... I don't know. You shouldn't be with just anyone and... Those things..." The Storm Guardian flinches at her scoff. 

Haru opens her mouth to say something but a faint call of her name stops her. They both turn to see a young man with unkempt chestnut hair and thick rimmed glasses run towards them. He's dressed in a white and blue striped shirt tucked into black slacks and wears a navy blue tie sloppily around his neck. He looks no more than twenty-five years young and something about him brings unsettlement in Hayato's gut. He's an average looking man who happens to be waving papers in the air, stopping before Haru.

Catching his breath for a moment, the adult wipes the sweat from his head. "I'm so happy I caught up to you." He tells Haru. Hayato already doesn't like this guy, a hatred growing for him out of nowhere. More so when Haru pouts cutely.

"Did something happen?" She asks in concern.

The nameless man shakes his head. "No, you just forgot your homework." He hands Haru the papers. "Don't forget, it's due in two weeks and that it counts as 30% of your grade." He and Haru share a look before snickering together. It pisses off Hayato and he growls at them. "But I'm sure you'll do fine. It's always nice to get a head start."

"Ohhh!" Haru giggles as she and the man do a practiced handshake, much to the utter disbelief of Hayato. "You're always doing so much for us! Thank you so much, you're the best Ryu-sensei!" The words slip out before Haru even has a chance to stop them.

"SENSEI!?" A feral grin takes over Hayato's face, making Ryu step back at the dark intensity emitting from him. Haru realizes her mistake and tries to stop her friend.

"Gokudera-san! Stop it!" She shrieks, already trying to pull him away.

"I'm going to kill you." His voice carries promise and from out of no where, bombs are in his hands. Ryu's eyes widen.

"What the?!"

"Ohhh myyy gooossshhh!" Cries Haru as she roughly pulls Hayato away. "Sorry about him Ryu-sensei! He's crazy!" Hayato struggles in her firm grip as he screams. "Oh will you stop it?!" She shouts, gaining a good distance away from her teacher. "You're embarrassing me in front of my sensei!"

"He's going to be a _dead_ sensei!" Reasons the furious Vongola member. "Let me go stupid woman!"

"No!" She hisses. Ryu just watches as they walk away, shouting at each other. His heart grows calm the further Haru takes her friend away. Unsure and not completely believing what he just witnessed, Ryu begins his way to Midori High. He's already thinking of giving Haru some extra credit point for saving his life and he's not even going to questions exactly _where_ those bombs came from. Haru is a well known and unique individual student, it's only fitting that her friends are the same way to. 

_'Right?'_ Ryu thinks.

:::::::

"Finally." Haru breathes out deeply. She has finally reached Tsuna's front door and Hayato has finally calmed down some. In this case, 'calm' means 'not shouting hateful things and that he's finally put the bombs away.' Relieves, Haru is about to ring Tsuna's doorbell until a hands stops her. She shoots Hayato a glare as he brings her hand back down. It's quiet between them for a few moments and Haru doesn't say anything about the way he hasn't let go of her yet. Something about his touch lets her know that he's nervous. It's not a tight grip, or a firm one and his palms feel just a bit sweaty.

"Did you really have sex with that guy?" His question come out choked. Haru raises a thin brow at this, feeling a bit amused. She decides to humor him, watching each reactions of his very carefully.

"And if I did?" Her reply is coy. "What business is it of yours?" He squeezes her hand just a bit before looking down at Haru with emerald eyes that look painful and somewhat forlorn. Her heart thumps a bit differently at that.

"Are you guys still going out?" He asks her then, quieter than usual. She shakes her head and he releases a happy sigh. "Then... Go out with me."

Haru blinks. "Excuse me?"

To her surprise, Hayato flushes a pretty scarlet. It must be contagious because Haru feels her cheeks heat up too. "Go out with me." He says again. By now, he's holding her hand so tightly, it almost hurts. Haru doesn't process the pain though because she's too busy trying to figure out just what is going on.

For once, he's rendered her speechless.

As if realizing this, Hayato gulps thickly and brings Haru just a little closer until their arms are touching. "Go out with me. I-I..." Struggling, Hayato forces his nerves away with much strength. He feels so embarrassed and pathetic and he wants to stop what he's about to do. _'Quitting is not an option for you. Remember that.'_ Hayato tells himself this once more before sucking in a deep breath and shutting his eyes close. "Go out with me and I can satisfy you!" He shouts. 

Very, very loudly.

_'Oh kami...'_ Haru mentally slaps herself.

"Don't settle for anyone who can't fulfill your desires. You don't even have to like me yet, I'll work for it. Just please don't sleep with someone else anymore!" The poor teenage boy can barely hear his own words. His blood is pumping so fast that all he can really hear is the sound of his hear. Meanwhile, Haru turns redder and redder. "I'll tie you up, I'll blindfold you, I'll screw you so hard you won't be able to walk! I'll even do that stupid little cosplay sex if you want!"

Haru tears from embarrassment and feels the humiliation her friend must be going through as he shouts all of this. "G-Gokudera-sa—" She tries to stop him but gets cut off.

"If you don't want sex, I'll just fuck you then!"

She gasps.

Meanwhile, Hayato the girl close and whispers in her ear. His voice is soft, a huge contrast to how he was just a moment before. "I've realized that I like you. So, go out with me?" He pleads shyly. Haru blushes at the intimacy of it all and does her best to calm down her heart. Once she thinks she has it under control, Haru slowly wraps her arms around Hayato's waist. Embracing him is warm, something Haru realizes she kind of likes.

A lot.

"I—" She begins.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO **WHAT** TO HARU!?" Screams an angry voice from above. Looking up, the pair sees Ryohei nearly hanging from the window. His face looks like an oni and is grinding his teeth so hard, they can see the shavings from where they stand. Takeshi is seen holding him back. "YOU BITCH! IT'S _YOU_ I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CAREFUL OF! DON'T GET CLOSE TO HER! I'LL KILL YOU TO THE EXTREEEME!" The older teen struggles in the lock he's in.

"Calm down senpai!" Shouts Takeshi.

"Shut the hell up! You wanted to screw her a week ago!"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" The baseball player's voice pitches. "NO I DIDN'T!"

"Onii-san! There's children here!" Kyoko's cry can be heard from the background.

"Oh no." Haru shakes her head, flustered. _'How can this day get any worse?'_

"G-Gokudera-san." Tsuna's small, timid voice comes to life. The confessed and confessor nearly snap their necks to see the brunet standing in front of them, the door to his house open. The redness of his face gives the two a run for their money and Tsuna is unable to look at either of them in the eye. "Umm..."

"I just had to ask." Murmurs Haru under he breath. There's a sudden thump from upstairs that catches the three individuals attention.

"Onii-san! Stop it! Haru's grown up enough to make her own decisions!" 

"Senpai, come back!"

On instinct, Haru grabs Hayato's wrist. "We'll come back later Tsuna-san." She promises and is again, dragging Hayato off somewhere. "While you're at it, can you buy us some time? Handle Ryohei-nii, okay?" Not giving him time to reply, Haru and Hayato are already running down the street.

"E-Ehhhh?!" Tsuna shrieks as Ryohei is already down the stairs. Fire is blazing inside the boxer's eyes. It's not the usual kind. Ryohei is filled with his usual determination but it's the kind of focus that says he's dead set on tearing a certain right-hand man apart. 

" _ **Where is he?**_ _"_

:::::::

After running a good distance away, Haru and Hayato find themselves at the bridge where they first met. They're both catching their breath, Haru trying to calm down first. She still has her fingers wrapped around his wrist, unaware that it's making Hayato feel shy. He's the first to recover and is soon gazing at Haru. Her other hand is resting on her knee, her shoulders still heaving. _'She's pretty.;_ He thinks, despite how unsightly she looks. Her short, black hair is messy, her uniform is disheveled, and there is sweat running down the side of her face. She's the picture of a woman after a bad work out.

He still can't help but smile.

The silver haired teen sucks in a deep breath when she finally looks at him with her bright, gray eyes. "Go out with me?" He asks again, not realizing he did until she laughs.

"This really didn't go the way I planned." Giggling, Haru intertwines her fingers with his own and flashes her pearly whites. "I'll go out with you, if you promise not to get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you." A bit confused but happy nonetheless, Hayato agrees and listens intently as she explains everything about what he heard at the mall that day. 

Once she's done, his eyes grow wide. A huge wave of relief washes over him and soon, he chuckles. The Storm Guardian rolls his head back and takes a moment to sigh. "So you mean... You haven't had sex at all?" He asks, teasing her.

Blushing, Haru shakes her head and scowls. "Shut up."

He continues. "I can't believe how dirty your mouth can be." 

"Oh my gosh." She slaps his arm with her free hand. "Will you stop that? I did it because you guys are always teasing me!" He cheeks grow hot at the explanation. Hayato smiles at his (now) girlfriend's reaction.

_'That's because you're cute.'_ He doesn't say the words out loud and just enjoys the way Haru complains. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her and presses a light kiss on her forehead. "Do you mind then?" He questions with a tone in his voice that makes Haru shudder. In response, Haru tilts her head, unsure of what he's asking. He grins, deciding to elaborate more. "Do you mind if I take you? Over thirty times, me blind folded, and with you in a nurses outfit?"

"Gokudera-saaaan!" Cries Haru as she slaps his chest several times. Hayato chuckles and tries, in vain, to stop her. "Quit it! You're such a pervert!" Hayato is able to catch her wrists and winks.

"I don't mind." He confesses, joy evident on his face. "After all, all men are wolves." With this said, the two young lovers gaze at each other. It's comfortable around them. Both relish in the new but not unwanted feelings that seem to form around them like a warm bubble. Standing in front of each other with no distractions around, they slowly lean in. Hayato watches as Haru's cheeks take on a more rosier color before her eyes flutter shut. He's just a breath away from her own lips and already, he can feel how soft they will be. Slowly, Hayato closes his eyes and the two take their time to enjoy their first kiss.

"OOOCCCTTTOOOPPPUUUSSS!" Comes an enraged voice.

Well, not just yet. 

Haru tears away from Hayato before they can actually kiss, much to the boy's frustration. Looking to where the voice came from, Haru's eyes widen as she finds Ryohei running towards them. He looks like an angry rhino on a mission to destroy. "HHAAANNNDDSS OOOFFF TO THE EXTREEEEEMMMEE!!" With fire in Ryohei's eyes, the white haired young man picks up his pace. Behind him are the others as followed.

"Senpai! Stop that!" Takeshi.

"Nii-chan! You leave Haru-chan alone!" Kyoko.

"P-Please wai—*gasps*! Wait! Up! For me! *gasps*" Tsuna.

"You're not going to lay your hands on my little sister!" Yells the Sun Guardian. The newly born lovers glance at each other before snickering. They're soon running in the opposite directions, their hands clasped together. This only fuels the anger of Ryohei. "OCTOPUUUUUSSS!" Hayato glances back at the crowd behind him and holds up their hands up. A look of mischief plays inside his eyes.

"Sucks to suck!" He yells. "I'm gonna screw Haru a hundred times over!" Several faces grow as red as a tomato. Takeshi and Kyoko out of the bold declaration, Tsuna out of innocence, and Haru out of shock and embarrassment. Her looks soon turns to match Ryohei's and she growls.

"You freaking pervert!"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a bit of an abrupt end? Maybe. Lol, but that's all I had. Thank you for reading. Please review, it took me days to re-type this. Lol.


End file.
